James Buchanan Barnes (Terra-616)
, Canário | Identidade = Pública | Afiliações = Nick Fury (chefe), ; anteriormente , Tropa dos Capitães América, Viúva Negra (parceira), , , , , Sentinelas da Liberdade , , Capitão América (parceiro), Falcão (parceiro), , , , | Parentes = George M. Barnes (pai, morto) Winifred C. Barnes (mãe, morta) Rebecca P. Barnes Proctor (irmã) Ida (tia, provavelmente morta) Sr. Proctor (cunhado) sobrinha e sobrinho não identificados Scott Proctor (sobrinho-neto) Kimberly Proctor (sobrinha-neta) | Universo = Terra-616 | BaseDeOperações = Móvel | Sexo = Masculino | Altura = 1.75 m | Peso = 260 lbs | Olhos = Castanhos | Cabelo = Castanho | AtributosIncomuns = Um braço esquerdo biônico | Cidadania = Americano | EstadoCivil = Solteiro | Ocupação = Aventureiro; anteriormente operativo da S.H.I.E.L.D., assassino, mascote do Exército, estudante | Educação = Abandonou o Ensino Médio; treinamento militar | Origem = Antigo ajudante do Capitão América, agora treinado como um mestre assassino | LugarDeNascimento = Shelbyville, Indiana | Criadores = Joe Simon; Jack Kirby | Primeira = | Primeira2 = | Morte = | TextoHistória = Infância Nascido em 1925, James Buchanan Barnes perdeu ambos os seus pais no início de sua vida; sua mãe havia morrido quando ele era uma criança e seu pai havia morrido em um acidente enquanto em treinamento básico no Campo Lehigh pouco antes do Natal em 1937. Ele foi separado de sua irmã mais nova Rebecca, a qual foi enviada para um internato, enquanto ele convenceu as autoridades a deixá-lo permanecer no Campo Lehigh em custódia do estado por compartilhar o amor de seu pai pelas forças armadas. Ele acabou sendo considerado o mascote do acampamento. Durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial, ele montou um negócio rentável fornecendo aos soldados vários suprimentos sem requisição. Ele logo começou a receber atribuições selecionadas como um agente militar especial, tendo recebido treinamento de combate corpo a corpo com os Comandos Britânicos sob a tutela de William Essart Fairbairn e o Roronel Rex Applegate. Foi possivelmente vinculado a operações realizadas pelo misterioso Romulus, uma figura envolvida em espionagem por todo o mundo. Ele conheceu e fez amizade com o jovem e um tanto ingênuo soldado Steven Rogers, o qual havia recentemente se tornado o agente governamental Capitão América. Ele foi designado para acompanhar Rogers, mas inicialmente não tinha conhecimento da verdadeira natureza de seu trabalho. Uma noite, Barnes entrou na tenda de Rogers justo quando ele estava mudando para a sua identidade mascarada. Jurando segredo, Barnes se juntou ao Capitão América em sua primeira missão contra o Caveira Vermelha (Johann Schmidt), libertando muitos prisioneiros dos Nazistas. Durante vários meses depois, Barnes participou de um intenso programa de treinamento sob a tutela do Capitão América. Quando ele completou o treinamento, ele recebeu sua própria identidade fantasiada como Bucky e foi designado como um contra-exemplo para a Juventude Hitlerista. Embora ele foi capaz de trabalhar com seu mentor na maioria de suas missões, James foi treinado para realizar missões que os funcionários do governo não queriam que Capitão América fosse abertamente envolvido. Ele era cínico e um pouco duvidoso do idealista Steve Rogers, mas eles logo se tornaram amigos muitos próximos. Como Bucky ]] Quando a América entrou na Segunda Guerra Mundial após o bombardeio de Pearl Harbor, em Dezembro de 1941, o Capitão América e Bucky abandonaram suas identidades militares pela maior parte da guerra para dedicar todas as suas energias para servir como combatentes da liberdade fantasiados. Eles logo se aliaram com Namor, o Tocha Humana original, e seu jovem parceiro mutante Centelha, em uma equipe que Winston Churchill apelidou de Invasores. Bucky serviu ao Capitão América e aos Invasores de forma competente e fielmente, deixando a equipe apenas temporariamente em 1942 para organizar e liderar sua própria equipe de soldados adolescentes, os Kid Commandos. Uma vez, para resgatar os Invasores do Caveira Vermelha, Bucky montou uma equipe de super-humanos, um grupo que permaneceriam juntos até o fim da guerra e eram conhecidos como a Legião da Liberdade. Ele também trabalhou com outro grupo de adolescentes, os Jovens Aliados. No final de 1945, próximo ao fim da guerra, o Capitão América e Bucky estavam em Londres, na Inglaterra, atrás do cientista Nazista Barão Heinrich Zemo. Eles encontraram Zemo roubando um avião experimental construído pelos Aliados. Na batalha que se seguiu com o poderoso robô humanoide de Zemo, tanto o Capitão América e Bucky foram deixados inconscientes e amarrados ao avião para ser entregue a Hitler em Berlin. Incapaz de suportar a visão de seus trajes patrióticos, Zemo os vestiu com os uniformes do Exército de Estados Unidos. Conseguindo escapar antes que Zemo ativasse o avião, os dois campeões Americanos viram o avião começar a se mover exatamente quando eles pularam para fora. Rapidamente, o Capitão América e Bucky pegaram uma motocicleta e tentaram alcançá-lo. Pouco antes de ele voar para fora do alcance deles, os dois saltaram para o avião. Bucky saltou primeiro e conseguiu se agarrar na asa do avião. O Capitão América errou, e gritou para o seu parceiro se soltar, no caso de o avião ser uma armadilha. No entanto, Bucky não foi capaz de cumprir as ordens seu parceiro, porque a manga de seu uniforme ficou preso na cabina do piloto do avião. O avião explodiu, aparentemente matando Bucky instantaneamente. O Capitão América mergulhou no Canal da Mancha onde acabaria ficando em animação suspensa, mas os restos de Bucky nunca mais foram recuperados, reforçando a crença de que ele foi morto em ação. Como Soldado Invernal Bucky , porém, estava bem vivo. Quando ele não havia conseguido desarmar o avião a tempo, ele saltou para fora do avião, mas não escapou completamente ileso. A explosão havia acabado com todo o seu braço esquerdo. Ele, então, mergulhou nas águas geladas apenas para passar pelo mesmo processo que o seu mentor. Após a guerra ter acabado, um submarino russo na esperança de recuperar e capturar o Capitão América (Steve Rogers), acabou encontrado o corpo preservado de Bucky. Depois de ser recuperado e examinado por quaisquer traços do Soro do Super Soldado, seu corpo foi colocado em criostase. Em 1954, ele foi revivido e equipado com um braço biônico substituto, o qual havia sido criado após um espião Soviético ter recuperado esquemas sobre membros cibernéticos. O braço era substituído por um mais novo e mais avançado cada vez que havia uma melhoria na tecnologia deles. Embora ele não tinha nenhuma lembrança de seu passado, Barnes ainda possuía consideráveis habilidades físicas. Ele foi doutrinado a odiar o Ocidente e recebeu implantes mentais durante a privação sensorial, moldando-o em um assassino perfeito. Sala Vermelha Foi durante este período que ele conheceu Natasha Romanoff, a quem ele ajudou a treinar em combate, enquanto ela estava passando pelo treinamento de espionagem na Sala Vermelha. Eles se apaixonaram e James muitas vezes entravam escondido no quarto dela, apenas para que pudesse vê-la. Embora Natasha foi prometida em casamento para Alexi Shostakov, ela amava mais a James. Esta relação não durou muito. Natasha descobriu que Barnes, quando não era necessário para uma operação ou assassinato, era mantido em criostase para impedir o seu envelhecimento. Wolverine Ele costumava realizar muitos assassinatos estratégicos em todo o mundo e, às vezes, ficava em um país por longos períodos. Um de seus alvos era Itsu, a esposa grávida de seu aliado durante a guerra Logan. Então, em 1966, ele foi designado para capturar dois cientistas nazistas, Peter e Mila Hitzig, os criadores da Fórmula Alquimi, mas ele se lembrou de sua própria identidade durante uma luta contra Dreno, um agente da Hidra interessado em os recuperar. Então, com a ajuda do agente da S.H.I.E.L.D. Ran Shen, ele tentou permitir que Mila escapasse, antes de Nick Fury, sem conhecimento, a matar. Capturado pelos Russos, o Soldado Invernal recebeu uma nova lavagem cerebral, a fim de evitar que acidentes como esse acontecessem novamente. No entanto, após uma de suas missões, Barnes não retornou a tempo. Ele foi secretamente para a Cidade de Nova York. Ele foi recuperado em um pulgueiro, onde coincidentemente seu ex-companheiro Namor também estava dormindo. Como ambos os homens tinham amnésia, eles não reconheceram um ao outro. Em 1983, ele foi designado para acompanhar Vasily Karpov, um general idoso que havia servido na Segunda Guerra Mundial, como seu guarda-costas. Ele manteve a posição até a morte do general, cinco anos depois, em 1988. Barnes havia demonstrado instabilidade mental em algumas de suas missões mais tarde e foi colocado em estase em uma das instalações de armazenamento de Karpov, as quais haviam sido herdadas por seu protegido, o General Aleksander Lukin. Seguindo o Colapso da União Soviética, Lukin se rebelou e estabeleceu a Companhia de Óleo Kronas. Reunião A fim de conseguir o novo Cubo Cósmico do Caveira Vermelha, o General Lukin reativou Barnes para assassinar o Caveira, embora nenhum deles tenha percebido que o Caveira Vermelha havia transferido simultaneamente a sua consciência para o corpo de Lukin. Depois de assassinar o aventureiro Nômade (Jack Monroe) e o acusar pelo assassinato do Caveira, Barnes detonou uma bomba na Filadélfia, matando muitas vítimas. Suas mortes ajudaram a energizar o Cubo Cósmico, mas Lukin, o qual havia ficado perturbado pelo efeito do Cubo, o entregou a Barnes para armazenar em um cofre de segurança nuclear na Virginia Ocidental. Durante as investigações de Nick Fury e da S.H.I.E.L.D., o Capitão América (Steve Rogers) descobriu a verdadeira identidade do assassino de Lukin e o confrontou no cofre. Os dois entraram em combate até que Rogers ganhou a posse do Cubo e usou seus poderes para restaurar as memórias perdidas de James. Com remorso, Barnes usou o cubo para se teletransportar para longe e passou a se esconder para procurar Lukin e o Caveira Vermelha, ainda sem saber que eles eram agora o mesmo ser. Após um confronto com o Wolverine, o qual agora era um X-Man, em Sérvia, Barnes conseguiu localizar Lukin na Inglaterra, onde o Caveira liberou um robô Hibernante, recuperado da escavação de Eisendorf. Barnes abandonou suas intenções iniciais de procurar e eliminar Lukin para ajudar Rogers a destruir o robô. Esta foi a primeira vez em mais de meio século que eles trabalharam juntos, mas ele fugiu depois de ser incapaz de enfrentar seu mentor. Foi revelado que ele estava trabalhando com um agente secreto para Nick Fury, o qual estava se escondendo depois de deixar a S.H.I.E.L.D. Barnes encontrou os Jovens Vingadores Patriota, Gaviã Arqueira e Visão em uma de suas missões e descobriu como as aventuras dele e do Capitão haviam inspirado os heróis contemporâneos. Ele também se reconciliou com seu ex-companheiro de equipe dos Invasores Namor, ajudou Wolverine com a incapacitar seu filho Daken, e confortou a Patriota (Elijah Bradley), o qual havia ficado cínico. Após o assassinato do Capitão América, Barnes resolveu matar os dois homens que ele considerava responsáveis: o Caveira Vermelha e o atual Diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony Stark (Homem de Ferro). Ele adquiriu o escudo indestrutível do Capitão após derrotar a Viúva Negra, seu ex-amante e estudante, em combate quando ela foi designada para movê-lo para outro local. Barnes então rastreou Lukin e eventualmente o confrontou, apenas para descobrir que sua presa não era o homem que procurava, mas sim o próprio Caveira Vermelha. Eventualmente capturado pelas forças do Caveira, ele resistiu a lavagem cerebral do Dr. Faustus e foi resgatado pelo Falcão com a ajuda de Sharon Carter, a qual estava fingindo ainda estar sob o controle de Fausto. Barnes foi então colocado em custódia da S.H.I.E.L.D., mas escapou e enfrentou Stark. Ele desativou sua armadura e lutou com ele, só para descobrir o pedido final de seu mentor para Stark: resgatar Barnes de sua queda para a violência e insanidade, e para passar a identidade do Capitão América a um sucessor. Stark sentiu que a melhor maneira de honrar ambos os pedidos de seu amigo era Barnes se tornar o Capitão América. Barnes concordou, com a condição de que sua mente fosse limpa de quaisquer implantes mentais restantes, e que ele não iria responder a ninguém, nem mesmo a Stark e a S.H.I.E.L.D. Como Capitão América Agora residindo no esconderijo da S.H.I.E.L.D. de Steve Rogers, ele se equipou com uma versão alternativa do traje do Capitão, construída por Tony Stark e, carregando seu escudo indestrutível junto com outras armas, Barnes rapidamente reagiu contra os esforços do Caveira Vermelha e seus cúmplices para espalhar o pânico. Embora eficaz em batalha, ele ainda tinha que ganhar o apoio ou o respeito do governo dos Estados Unidos ou do público em geral. Um número de civis e aventureiros fantasiados também desaprovavam seu vestuário atual; especialmente Clint Barton (Ronin, também conhecido como Gavião Arqueiro). Apesar da atenção negativa que Barnes recebeu, ele continuou a lutar contra o terrorismo como o Capitão América e foi muitas vezes ajudado pelo Falcão (Sam Wilson), apesar de sua desaprovação inicial. Juntos, os dois enfrentaram uma célula da I.M.A. chefiada por Arnim Zola. O Caveira Vermelha não permaneceu em silêncio por muito tempo. Ele respondeu a intromissão de Barnes, enviando o Grande Diretor, cuja mente tinha sido moldado pelo Doutor Faustus a acreditar que ele era Steve Rogers e Capitão América, atrás dele; James quase não sobreviveu ao confronto, e foi forçado a escapar pelo Falcão. Os dois investigaram o próximo curso de ação do Grande Diretor depois de ter escapado das garras do Caveira e estar se tornando mentalmente instável. James foi finalmente reconhecido pelo governo dos Estados Unidos e pelo público como um herói, depois de frustrar uma tentativa de assassinato a ambos candidatos Republicanos e Democratas para debates políticos por Pecado, a filha do Caveira Vermelha. Ele também renovou seu relacionamento com a Viúva Negra, uma de suas poucas amigas restantes que era sempre fiel a ele. Não demorou muito para que ele se envolvesse em grandes conflitos, como uma Invasão dos extraterrestres Skrulls junto de muitos outros super-heróis em Nova York. Querendo continuar a viver o legado de seu antecessor, James convidou Clint Barton e os Novos Vingadores para seu esconderijo, oferecendo-o como sua base de operações, bem como a sua própria fidelidade para a causa deles. E, ao final de uma batalha envolvendo os Vingadores, os Novos Vingadores e os Invasores, Centelha, o antigo Invasor, foi revivido por James: o Cubo Cósmico realizou seu desejo de ter seu amigo vivo novamente. Embora ele tenha mudado, ainda havia alguns funcionários dos Estados Unidos e outras nações estrangeiras que não haviam esquecido seu passado como o Soldado Invernal. Logo, ele enfrentou um dos crimes cometidos como o Soldado Invernal, quando ele tentou matar o cientista chinês Zhang Chin em 1968, após os Invasores já terem o salvado dos Japoneses em 1942. Ele desejava usar o DNA do Tocha Humana Original como um vírus para espalhar por todo o mundo, mas Bucky e Namor derrotaram o O Homem Sem Rosto e impediram seu projeto. O Tocha Humana foi enterrado honrosamente. Capitão América: Renascimento Bucky descobriu de Sharon que ela não havia realmente matado o Capitão América original. Conforme explicado pelo Doutor Zola para Osborn, Rogers foi preso em uma posição fixa do tempo e espaço. Mas como Sharon arruinou a máquina que supostamente o traria de volta, Steve estava revivendo seu próprio passado. Bucky e a Viúva Negra tentaram roubar o dispositivo do M.A.R.T.E.L.O., mas eles foram capturados. Osborn enviou a Viúva de volta para Sharon com um ultimato: ou ela iria se entregar, já que Osborn havia a acusado como a segunda atiradora de Rogers, ou ele mataria Bucky. Bucky foi então enviado em custódia dos Thunderbolts, os quais lhe disseram que ele iria ser introduzido no seu grupo assim que Rogers fosse trazido de volta. No entanto, Bucky foi secretamente libertado pelo Homem-Formiga e depois resgatado pelo Falcão. Depois de um período de reflexão, Barnes decidiu desistir da identidade de Capitão América em favor do Rogers revivido. Antes de desistir do manto de Capitão América, Bucky e a Viúva Negra decidiram lutar e atirar o escudo uma última vez. Coincidentemente, Rogers estava vestido e pronto para lutar contra o crime naquela noite também, até que ele testemunhou Bucky e a Viúva Negra partirem. Rogers decidiu examinar a dupla dinâmica e ao fazer isso, percebeu que Bucky estava bem como Capitão América. Uma batalha rápida resultou quando Bucky e a Viúva Negra encontraram Mr. Hyde e seu capanga. Depois que os dois heróis acabaram com o capanga, Mr. Hyde tentou escapar, até que Rogers se junta a batalha e o derrotou. Logo depois, Rogers oficialmente e respeitosamente passou o manto de Capitão América para Bucky, dando a ele sua bênção. Cerco e a Era Heroica QuandoOsborn atacou Asgard, os heróis lutaram contra a tentativa dele de estabelecer poder absoluto. Pela primeira vez, os dois Capitães América tomaram parte da batalha: James e Steve contribuíram para a derrotar das forças de Osborn. Ao fim da guerra, a Lei de Registro de Super-Humanos foi abolida e Steve Rogers designou James Barnes como membro dos novos Vingadores, cuja primeira missão os levou para o futuro, lutando contra Ultron. Duas Américas James confrontou o Grande Diretor, que se tornou o líder dos Cães de Guarda, já que ele não podia suprotar como a América havia mudado para pior. Infiltrado em suas tropas, Barnes foi reconhecido e sequestrado para se passar como Bucky no vídeo que teria mostrado a explosão da Represa de Hoover. Mas o falcão primeiro evitou o massacre de um trem carregado de explosivos, em seguida ajudou Bucky a derrotar o Grande Diretor, cujo corpo não foi encontrado no rio onde ele havia caído. Wolverine Arma X Em um futuro distante, aproximadamente 25 anos da época da Marvel, uma companhia conhecida como Corporação de Energia Roxxon começou a enviar ciborgues Deathlok para o passado e assassinar todos os super-heróis na tentativa de monopolizar os EUA e, possivelmente, o mundo. Sua única força de oposição era um grupo de rebeldes. Sua diretriz primária agora é encontrar e assassinar o líder do grupo rebelde conhecido como o General. Depois de assassinar o Justiceiro em uma época desconhecida, seu próximo alvo passou a ser o atual Capitão América, James Buchanan Barnes. Foi sugerido que o General é, possivelmente, o próprio Bucky, por causa de sua recusa em tentar salvar a si mesmo, possivelmente distorcendo a linha do tempo futura pela qual o General lutou arduamente. O Julgamento e o Gulag O Barão Helmut Zemo acusou Bucky de não ser digno de carregar o Escudo do Capitão e conseguiu desacreditar entre a opinião pública ele como o novo Capitão América, ao revelar seu passado como Bucky e, em geral, como o Soldado Invernal, graças às revelações secretas de Syntia Schmidt. Um processo ocorreu, Bucky escapou para salvar seus amigos da nova Caveira Vermelha e foi condenado, mesmo que o resultado da punição já tenha sido extinto. A embaixadora russa requisitou James de volta para a Rússia, onde ele havia sido julgado culpado por matar um casal de cidadãos. Na Gulag, Bucky foi forçado a lutar com os outros vilões aprisionados, os quais desejavam que ele morresse, e recebeu a ajuda de alguns deles, como Niko Constantin, parte do projeto Lobo Aranha. Quando Coronel Rostov recuperou os códigos de ativação do projeto Zephyr, o plano se revelou ser uma armadilha e Bucky decidiu fugir durante a sua terceira batalha. Ele teve sucesso e foi resgatado pela Viúva Negra, ciente da estratégia dos russos: de fato, os dois cidadãos mortos em 1982 eram, na verdade, agentes de Rostov da KGB. Essência do Medo Quando Skadi liderou se ataque em Washington, D.C., Bucky estava lá para se opor a ela; no entanto, o seu poder provou ser muito grande e ele foi derrotado, ficando a beira da morte. Antes de desmaiar, Bucky disse a Viúva Negra para alertar as pessoas sobre o Serpente. Barnes foi levado para Fury, o qual lhe deu a Formula do Infinito, o que salvou sua vida e o restaurou. Bucky decidiu ficar escondido e voltou à sua identidade de Soldado Invernal. Um MVA de Bucky foi enterrado no Cemitério Nacional de Arlington. Soldado Invernal Novamente Com todos acreditando que ele estava morto, James decidiu ir atrás dos agentes do projeto Zephyr. Ele matou dois dos três super soldados que a Madame Von Bardas, ao qual o Coronel Rostov vendeu os agentes, havia usado para tentar destruir o Doutor Destino. O terceiro, Leo Novokov, havia acordado da hibernação doze anos antes. Considerando o Soldado Invernal um traidor de sua nação, ele primeiramente o enviou uma mensagem, matando o segundo Bucky (Fred Davis Jr.), então sequestrou a Viúva Negra, já que ele desejava acertar James em seus assuntos pessoais. Bucky, pretendendo salvar seu amor, aceitou a missão que Leo preparou e atacou o Demolidor; depois, no cemitério de Arlington, ele derrotou o soldado. No entanto, ele conseguiu sua vingança: as memórias de Natasha foram todas recuperadas, exceto as que envolviam Bucky. Mais tarde, James confrontou Tesla Tarasova, a filha de Linus Tarasova, vítima do Soldado Invernal em 1983. Tesla havia matado o Pai Martelo, o líder de uma ilha onde órfãos eram criado como armas para vender, assim como ele, e desejava mudar seu passado graças ao raio cósmico que seu pai havia inventado. Ao chegar na base espacial, a garota encarou James, o qual explicou como ele ficou melhor por aceitar seu passado difícil. A base foi atacada pela S.H.I.E.L.D., James e Tesla sobreviveram e a garota eventualmente escapou. Eventualmetne, o Soldado Invernal reapareceu como um membro dos Novíssimos Invasores, enfrentado os alienígenas Kree de Tanalth e libertando Centelha, o qual havia agora se tornado um Inumano, de Kurt Dagmar, um Marciano que lhe deu a oportunidade de investigar sobre os ataques Macianos durante a história e a conexão deles com Killraven. Pecado Original Bucky foi um dos heróis secretamente reunidos por Nick Fury para supostamente investigar a morte de Uatu, o Vigia, quando esse heróis estavam na verdade destinados a encontrarem um rastro das atividades de Fury como "o Homem na Muralha" (a primeira linha de defesa secreta contra invasores do espaço), a fim de tornarem-se seu substituto. Quando Bucky percebeu que ele havia sido enganado, ele atacou o MVA de Nick Fury deixado na Torre dos Vingadores, e o usou para encontrar a localização do verdadeiro Nick. Os outros heróis selecionados fizeram seu próprio caminho até o referido local, um satélite secreto. Lá, o idoso Nick Fury confrontou os heróis e lhes disse o que ele queria com eles. Quando Fury recebeu um alerta de que o corpo do MVA deixado com os Vingadores havia se auto-destruído porque alguém estava tentando investigá-lo, ele pegou um dos olhos do Vigia de Bucky e se fechou em uma sala segura, enquanto ele tentava ativar o segundo olho que ele tinha todo esse tempo. Quando os Vingadores chegaram ao satélite, pois o Homem de Ferro rastreou o sinal do MVA, Fury confrontou os heróis, equipado com uma armadura, segurando os dois olhos do Vigia, alegando que seus olhos haviam sido abertos. Fury conseguiu repelir os heróis e voltou para a Fortaleza do Vigia, onde o Doutor Midas estava tentando adquirir mais poder do que ele tinha quando atacou a Fortaleza. Fury enfrentou os Acéfalos de Midas, e durante a luta um dos olhos do Vigia foi pego pelo Orbe, sendo quase foi derrotado, até o Soldado Invernal e os outros heróis escolhidos por Fury chegarem para o resgatar, e também conseguiram a confissão de que foi ele que havia matado Uatu. Após a aparente morte de Fury na explosão que matou o Doutor Midas, o Soldado Invernal tomou seu lugar como o Homem na Muralha. | Poderes = *'Braço Biônico:' **'Força Sobre-Humana:' Possui algum grau de força sobre-humana em seu braço biônico. **'Tempo de Reação Aprimorado:' O tempo de reação de seu braço é maior do que a de qualquer atleta Olímpico que existe ou irá existir. **'Sensores de Estabilização:' Bucky pode detectar o equilíbrio de objetos (ou seja, o escudo do Capitão América) e jogar itens com precisão. Ele foi capaz de jogar o escudo do Capitão América com precisão perfeita e fazer ele retornar quando ele usou seu braço biônico. ** Matriz Sensorial: O braço abriga diferentes sensores que lhe permitem passar pela segurança, como detectores de metal, sem precisar os desativar. Ele também pode proteger outros objetos metálicos de serem detectados, tais como armas de fogo e facas. **'Alcance Estendido:' Ele pode, aparentemente, pode controlar seu braço biônico mesmo que tenha sido removido do seu corpo (possivelmente por implantes cibernéticos), ou o braço pode ser programado para executar determinadas ações por conta própria quando removido de seu corpo. **'Descarga Elétrica:' Ele pode descarregar raios de energia elétrica da palma de seu braço biônico. **'PEM:' Ele pode disparar um PEM, tornando dispositivos eletrônicos inúteis. Ele não conseguiu usá-lo em um Homem de Ferro preparado. **'Disfarce Holográfico:' O braço pode criar hologramas que se parecem e se comportam como um braço humano normal. | Habilidades = *'Mestre em Artes Marciais:' Barnes é um combatente perigosamente hábil em artes marciais. Ele recebeu treinamento dos famosos combatentes corpo a corpo da Segunda Guerra Mundial William Essart Fairbairn e o Coronel Rex Applegate, bem como do Capitão América (Steve Rogers) em várias artes marciais e acrobacias quando um adolescente durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial e foi treinado em mais estilos enquanto estava sendo moldado em um assassino pela União Soviética. Ele conseguiu, sozinho, derrotar o Ossos Cruzados, um esquadrão de agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D., o Wolverine e a Viúva Negra, derrotou um regimento de agentes da Hidra ao lado dos Jovens Vingadores, e lutou contra o Capitão América (Steve Rogers) e o Homem de Ferro em um impasse. *'Perito com Armas:' Ele é um atirador extremamente preciso. Hábil com armas de fogo e com facas de arremesso. *'Habilidoso Lutador de Escudo:' Barnes rapidamente se tornou proficiente com o escudo de seu ex-parceiro. Ele é capaz de jogá-lo com mira quase perfeita, acertando múltiplos alvos em um único arremesso e conseguindo que ele retorne como um bumerangue após jogá-lo em uma única pessoa ou objeto. *'Acrobata Habilidoso:' Ele é um atleta e acrobata de nível Olímpico, capaz de muitas acrobacias difíceis. *'Condicionamento no Auge Humano:' Demonstrou níveis Olímpicos, ou até mesmo possível auge humano, de força, agilidade, resistência, destreza, etc. *'Batedor Avançado:' Barnes é um batedor muito talentoso e perito em furtividade e ocultação. *'Multilíngue:' Ele é fluente em Inglês, Russo, Alemão, Japonês e um pouco de Francês. Ele pode ser capaz de falar outras línguas. *'Perito em Espionagem:' Ele é um especialista no campo da espionagem em grande parte graças aos famosos combatentes da Segunda Guerra Mundial William Essart Fairbairn e o Coronel Rex Applegate, o seu ex-parceiro, Steve Rogers, o exército dos Estados Unidos, o Serviço Aéreo Especial Britânico, e o governo Russo. Ele é habilidoso em discrição, demolições, sobrevivência, deduzir o modo de pensar de outras pessoas e em outros campos. *'Assassino Habilidoso:' Barnes é um perito de sua geração, assim como Matthew Murdock e Elektra Natchios são da deles, sendo possivelmente o assassino mais letal no Universo Marvel, rivalizando com outros, como o Mercenário ou Elektra. Durante uma operação na Frente Russa com os Invasores, Barnes, de seu esconderijo, jogou uma faca de 60 centímetros de comprimento, a qual penetrou na roupa exterior do uniforme de inverno de um soldado alemão com tanta precisão que chegou a perfurar seu coração, tudo isso com os ventos fortes do ártico e a vários metros de distância. Barnes dominou e implementou vários métodos para eliminar silenciosamente sentinelas com armas brancas, garrotes ou com as próprias mãos, o tornando tão letal, à sua própria maneira, quanto seus antigos colegas dos Invasores, o Tocha, Union Jack ou Namor. Ele é um mestre na furtividade e rastreamento e é muito inteligente. Ele foi capaz de deixar os sentidos super-humanos do Wolverine, como seu olfato, completamente inúteis, atraindo-o para um armazém abandonado que foi completamente encharcado no interior com óleo e até mesmo encharcou a si mesmo, para que o Wolverine não pudesse detectá-lo. Barnes tem um hábito de constantemente estudar o seu entorno e descrever o que ele pode e não pode fazer em uma situação que ele pudesse cair similar ao seu ex-parceiro, o Capitão América, antes de sua morte. Durante a visita de Barnes a exposição do Capitão América que havia sido feita para homenageá-lo após sua morte, ele estava constantemente detectando potenciais formas de se esgueirar para dentro e fora do museu e da sala sem ser detectado, e apenas derrubar um pequeno número de seguranças para fazer isso. A Viúva Negra afirmou para Tony Stark que ele era um dos homens mais perigosos que ela conhecia. | Força = Força Olímpica a auge humano e algum nível de força sobre-humana no braço biônico. | Fraquezas = Pulso eletromagnético poderia tornar seu braço biônico inútil. Embora isso possa ser questionável, devido ao fato de seu braço ser capaz de emitir um PEM. | Equipamento = Um uniforme composto de malha de aço. "Anteriormente" (como o Soldado Invernal) armadura corporal, (como Bucky) um traje de malha a prova de bala. | Transporte = Uma moto "Indian" | Armas = Escudo do Capitão América, uma pistola modificada capaz de penetrar até mesmo tecidos da espessura e composição dos uniformes da IMA, uma faca de combate, e vários outros equipamentos de missão especiais modificados. "Anteriormente" (como o Soldado Invernal) rifles de precisão e várias outras armas automáticas, (como Bucky) armas de fogo convencionais, explosivos, facas de combate. | Notas = | Curiosidades = * Bucky costumava ser notado como uma das poucas mortes de quadrinhos que não retornaram. Um aforismo frequente entre os fãs de quadrinhos, conhecida como a Cláusula de Bucky, era que "Ninguém nos quadrinhos permanece morto, exceto Bucky, Jason Todd e o Tio Ben". Ironicamente, tanto Bucky e Todd recentemente foram trazidos de volta à vida em seus respectivos universos. * A morte de Bucky também tem sido utilizado para explicar porque o Universo Marvel tem pouquíssimos ajudantes crianças, já que nenhum herói responsável deseja pôr em perigo um menor de maneira similar. Stan Lee também nutria uma aversão bem conhecida por companheiros garotos no geral. Assim, poderia ser postulado que quando o Capitão América foi revivido na Idade da Prata, Stan Lee optou por não trazer de volta Bucky. * Roger Stern e John Byrne também consideraram trazer Bucky de volta, antes de decidir contra isso. * Durante o período de Peter David escrevendo O Incrível Hulk, ele criou um gripo de imortais chamados de Panteão. Os leitores acreditavam que seu líder, Agamenon, era Bucky, devido a sua aparência, e suas histórias sobre suas aventuras durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. * Em , Bucky afirmou que ele assassinou Hitler, embora sabe-se que foi o Tocha Humana original. Tom Brevoort confirmou em várias ocasiões que era na verdade uma piada de Bucky. * Foi revelado em que Bucky teve uma mão em ajudar Wolverine a fugir do programa Arma X. * O nome Soldado Invernal se deriva da escrita de Thomas Paine, o revolucionário Americano: "These are the times that try men's souls. The '''summer soldier' and sunshine patriot will, in this crisis, shrink from the service of his country; but he that stands it now, deserves the love and thanks of man and woman"'' (The American Crisis, um folheto publicado em 1776). * Em 1972, um documentário chamado Soldado Invernal foi feito sobre crimes de guerra no Vietnã. * Provavelmente nomeado após o 15º presidente dos Estados Unidos, James Buchanan, que serviu antes da Guerra Civil Americana. | Links = }} it:James Buchanan Barnes (Terra-616)